The biosynthesis of oil in algae holds significant promise as a primary source for food oils, biodiesel and industrial chemicals. Algal oil biosynthesis is carried out naturally using a myriad of endogenous enzymes. However, neither the appropriate biomolecular targets nor the conditions for promoting the enhanced production of algal oils at levels have yet been identified. Thus, there is a need for reliable, large-scale oil production based on biosynthetic platforms.